


When all the Boys can't be Men

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Negligee, Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eicca offers a truce to Max, because there are some things he can't ask of anyone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	When all the Boys can't be Men

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the Negligee challenge, gone out of hand. Beta by Gaia
> 
> Originally written in October/November 2004, last edit in June 2010

Max stared surprised at his door. Who was ringing it at this time of the day, he wondered as he was sure that he did not expect any visitors. But he went to open it anyway. Who knew, perhaps one of his neighbours needed his help. There was a little old lady down the floor, who sometimes asked him to change a light bulb for her. But as soon as he got to see who was standing there he needed to double check, not believing his eyes. "You?" he asked still in surprise.

"Yes, me," Eicca answered. "Will you let me in? I need to talk to you." Max nodded and let him in, before he even knew that he was doing it.

Letting Eicca make himself at home on his couch, Max went to the kitchen to get them something to drink and to sort out his thoughts. He would have never dared to think to have this guest to his place again. And now that he was, one question radiated in his mind: Why was Eicca here?

Max stared into the open fridge wondering what would be the sensitive thing to serve. His fondness for beer was one of the reasons for their constant arguments in the past, so that was out of question. Water would give out the impression that Eicca was not worth anything, and unless Eicca had had a great change of heart coffee was not an option either, as he would not accept it for anything else then a necessary pain to get awake.

In the end Max settled for a bottle of some over sugared soda he found in his cupboard. As he had no longer any excuse to stay in the kitchen, he finally returned to the living room. There he found Eicca actually smiling at him. Another thing he would not have expected to see again.

There was an odd feeling in his stomach that chose this exact moment to resurface. "Is your face hurting Toppinen? Or why are you pulling faces? " Max asked a bit too sharp, in an attempt to cover this. The smile turned into a loop sided grin that unsettled Max even more. "Why are you here?" he asked when it got clear that he could not expect an answer to the other question.

"Would you believe me, if I said: Just because!"

"No!"

"Didn't we agree to stay friends?"

"I thought that was your way of saying that we should stay away from each other, but that there was no reason for a fist fight should we meet by chance. So drop the small talk already."

Eicca sighed. "I need a favour," he said at last.

"Excuse me, while I get my calendar! The great Eino Toppinen is asking me for a favour, I have to write down day and time" This sure had to be a mocking, and Max would not fall for it. If not and Eicca truly wanted something, he would have a hard time getting it from Max. He was worth more than just to be a last resort for someone who had gotten out of his way for such a long time.

"Oh, forget it," Eicca got up, mumbling something along the lines of "stupid idea in the first place, should never have come here"

But Max got between him and the door, seeing that he had misunderstood the situation. This was not the reaction of an arrogant man that came to shove the knife even deeper into his enemy's back. This was the deer caught in the headlight, and this foreboding feeling in his guts once more demanded that he needed to do something if he liked it or not.

"Sit down Eicca! I should have known how much it cost you to even come here. What kind of help do you need from me?" After a moment of hesitation he laid his hands on Eicca's shoulder and pushed him back down into the upholstering of the seat.

"Something...personal." An answer at last.

Max lifted one eyebrow. Things were certainly turning complicated here. "So much I already figured out, since you made it pretty clear that you would never under any circumstances work with me again."

"You are making this difficult again," Eicca said with a desperate edge in his voice. "Perhaps it is time for me to show how important this really is," with this he grabbed for his backbag and pulled out two cans of beer, tossing one over to Max.

Max eyed the can suspiciously. "You're really here to even things out between us, huh?"

Eicca nodded.

"But I fear I have to say that your taste has gotten worse, this is lukewarm!" He stood up again, taking Eicca's can out of his hand and went back to the kitchen to exchange them for cold ones. When he got back, he actually sat a bit closer to the other man. "So no more mocking from either side," he stated.

Again Eicca only nodded.

They sipped their beer in silence, Max's gaze resting heavy on Eicca who concentrated himself fully on a stained spot on the carpet. Was it just Max imagination or was Eicca way too nervous, almost insecure of himself? Either way, it was not fitting for someone who was not known for beating around the bush.

Giving himself an internal shove Max shift closer to the other, and pushed his chin up with two fingers. "You said you had a personal favour to ask for? I won't bite, whatever it will be. Come on Eicca, spit it out!"

"But what if I want you to bite me?" Eicca asked in an uncertain voice.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that, or are my ears gone bad?" Max tried to keep his voice light not wanting to give another impression of mocking, even managing a forced little laugh.

"Yes, you did." The words were accompanied by a slight smile that once again sent Max stomach lurching, for reasons he did not dare to think about.

"You know that there are some things one can not expect everyone to understand. Deep dark secrets! You know mine, and you understand it like no one else does. You know what I am talking about, don't you?"

Max nodded, then tried to suppress the need to clear his suddenly too dry throat. He knew that well, almost too well. When Eicca first started to talk about personal favours, he tried not to think about THAT, because this would look far from possible. But did he really want to go to that again? And if so, was Eicca the best choice? Even if he was the only one available?

"So that's why you are here. You don't know anyone else who would be willing to pet your kink?"

Part of Max was angry that this was the only reason why Eicca would ever speak with him again. Another part was pleased, that the other had only him to ask and had to trust him. Yet another part, the one usually packed away in his pants, reacted with unmistakable interest. It was tearing apart his insides to be this torn, but he did his best to pretend indifference.

"Why do you think that I would be willing to take you to bed again?" Max was not happy, that he sounded more teasing than indifferent, and if the glazed over eyes were any indication. Eicca seemed to have heard that as well.

"You will enjoy it too." Eicca on his part did not even try to hide the seductive tone of voice, like he knew that he had won. And to some extend he already had.

"Prove it!"

Eicca stood up, slipped one of his shoes off, and placed his foot on Max' thigh. Max smirked as he traced to stocking clad length and still tried to ignore the lust coiling in his lower belly.

"What a nicely prepared little boy scout we have here! But while I must say that I like your idea so far, I don't think that this will be enough to impress me!"

"There will be more if you agree to take me all the way down this road tonight!"

Max gulped. "I hope that you do not make promises now, that you don't intend to keep!"

"Give me a few moments, and you will see!"

"Well then, you know were the bedroom is!"

Eicca took his bagpack and made his way down the hall.

"You have five minutes," Max called after him, before the door closed.

*****

2.

Max had to hold himself back to really give Eicca the promised five minutes, but then a nicely dressed up Eicca always had been worth the wait.

He could not remember exactly when this little fascination with woman's underwear started between them, but without any lost love, it had continued for years. It also ended many arguments between them.

The perfect little dirty secret! And Eicca had not been the only one who had had problems, to find someone else to share it recently.

Now the anticipation was getting the better of him.

Finally the time was up, and Max, as allowed, stepped into his bedroom. There was only the small lamp on the bedside table lit, making the room look more peaceful and relaxing. Only a small lamp on the bedside table lit the room, giving it a peaceful and relaxing feeling. Eicca stood beside the window, leaning against its frame.

Max let his eye wander over the splendid sight. Those nice long legs in high holder less stockings, a stripe of bare thigh before the hem of a black, soft looking negligee hid away almost all of the torso. It was cut nice enough on the chest to give the impression of a slight cleavage, but the small strings over those broad shoulders put things into the right light again.

A perfect Drag-Queen was not an exciting thing for Max. He preferred to see the masculinity shine through in all its beauty, and Eiccas ability to look like a shy teenage girl one moment, so male in the next, mixed together beautifully.

Eicca had not promised too much, and Max knew that he would enjoy this.

With a few long strides he crossed the room, and pulled Eicca into his arms, making sure that he had to look up at him. As the blonde hair fell out of the others face, Max could even make out the hint of lipstick on these lush lips

He was pleased when Eicca molted against him, looking up with wide eyes, a shiver running through him.

So things had not changed. Eicca still longed to be the helpless one, being protected by someone taller and stronger. Also not an easy thing to find, and it excited Max all the more to be in that powerful position.

"Such a pretty little girl!" His fingers traced a pattern over the exposed skin on the shoulder, sending goose bumps down Eicca's back and arms.

"So you like it?" Eicca tried for an innocent tone, and batted his eyelashes.

Not sure if a kiss would be accepted, Max just rubbed his cheek along Eicca's, stroking the hair back out of the way with his free hand.

"Yes, I like it very much", he moved even closer, letting Eicca feel his arousal, that was further fed by a little whimper from Eicca's lips.

Without any further words, he pulled Eicca over to the bed, and made him sit down, before he got down on his knees himself. After he kissed Eicca's ankles, Max took Eicca's foot in his hands again, rubbing it with firm movements that continued up both calves. Perfectly waxed skin under the thin fabric of the stocking proved once more the careful planning of this seduction, but Max was not one to complain about that. It just inspired him to take his time with those legs.

The only thing that was disappointing was the lack of reaction he got for his touches so far. But he knew how to change that just as well. So once he reached the knees he reached around to lightly stroke his fingers over the muscle in the back.

Just like he expected, Eicca tried to fidget out of the contact, while pushing into it at the same time. Satisfied, Max let the contact become firmer so it would tickle less. A sigh of pleasure was his reward as he bent around one side and put a quick stroke of tongue into place.

Obviously time to move on, further up the leg.

Max rested his chin on one knee, and stroked his hands up the sides of Eicca's thighs, hovering at the lacy edge of the fabric, tracing it, while blowing hot breath over the top.

"Such beautiful legs" Max, murmured, more to himself then for Eicca.

In the end Max came to push one hand between them, and Eicca willingly opened up so he could move between them. On the bed, Eicca fell backward. Only the support of elbows and underarms, held him upright as he felt Max lick over the inside of one thigh, rubbing the soft fabric over his skin.

Again Max only teased around at the edge of the border, coaxing another whimper out of Eicca.

"Is there anything you want?" Max asked

"Can't you guess?" Eicca did sound a little out of breath.

"Oh, I can guess a lot that would please you, but I prefer to hear you say it." Max might be smitten by all the unexpectedness that happened here, but he still had not given up the attempt to make Eicca suffer for his arrogance, even if the suffering was done in lust.

Eicca gave in to a suffering groan. "If I must! Would you please, please go on and touch me?"

"How could I stand against it, when you beg so nicely?" Max said with a smirk, but then he pushed the hem of the nighty up, and lightly brushed the stripe of skin with his lips.

Eicca gave up the attempt to stay upright and crashed down to the mattress, spreading his legs as far as possible, just to arch up again only moments later when a stray finger brushed over the mound of his genitals.

He heard Max chuckle, but gave a damn about that now. "Laugh all you want, just go on," he demanded. He should not have, since this made the other stop at once. Panic rose in Eicca, but then he felt the mattress shift and suddenly Max was hovering over him.

"I have other plans then laughing," he growled in a tone between danger and promise. He bent down for a kiss, no longer caring if this would be allowed or not. Right now he just wanted to possess Eicca in every way he could.

Eicca's attempt to fight off his tongue was only half hearted, and was soon replaced by eager encouraging little noises.

Once again, Max demonstrated who was in power here by moving his lips away from Eicca's. He moved down the others throat, scratching his teeth along creamy skin before biting down on the jolt of neck and shoulder. Eicca was all but howling with delight of the onslaught. He tried to move his ragging erection against Max body as best as he could, but Max seemed to be able to read minds as he shifted constantly in a way to hold Eicca's efforts fruitless.

"You are not going to get anything, if you continue like this" he growled down at his pretty prey, then pinched one of his nipples through the silk fabric.

Eicca arched his back. "Please?" another whimper.

"Only if you hold still." Max then pinched to the other hard nub.

"I'll try"

Satisfied with this answer, Max pushed the strap off one shoulder, rolling the silk down and exposing Eicca's chest to his lips.

Eicca's hands found their way into his hair, and pushed his head closer as he suckled happily around. Max decided that this was no reason to stop the task, as he was enjoying himself way too much to punish Eicca for crossing the line once again. He continued his administrations for a while longer, before he kneeled up again, fumbling to get his own shirt off. Eicca seemed to get the hint, that it was time to move on further, as his hand stroked up Max' tight, then cupping the swell of the groin, before undoing the buttons, freeing the erection, and stroking it.

With one swift move Max was closer to Eicca's face, and pressed his cock to Eicca's lips. With no further encouragement, Eicca took it willingly into his mouth, sucking on it with enthusiasm, until Max was moaning above him.

"What do you want to do to me?" Eicca asked after he pulled back a good while later.

The power between them had shifted again.

"I want to take you" Max stated, even if he knew that this would be unlikely to happen. In the years he had delt with Eicca he learned that the other was not to fond of the whole penetrating business, neither by taking nor by giving.

Much to his surprise Eicca nodded. "Then you shall have me"

Moaning just by thinking of this unexpected outcome Max fumbled for something suitable as lube in his bedside drawer. Over going any preparations, he was balls deep and trusting franticly in Eicca's ass only moments later. Not that Eicca was complaining at all, judging by the way he wantonly meet every push with a movement of his own.

All to soon everything was over and Max spurted his load up that nice tight ass.

Pulling out and rolling himself over on the bed he watched as Eicca gripped his own cock and brought himself to competition, soiling the black satin with the white stains of his seed.

"Content with the results of my favour?" Max asked after he let Eicca catch his breath again.

"Definitively" Eicca agrees, then got out of bed and dresses into his usual clothes again.

"I can let myself out," he says over his shoulder to Max who sill is on the bed, before he leaves. "Call me if you are interested to make this a regular appointment!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story has gone through multiple edits in the years since it was written, and I know it still has it's problems, but the subject of truce between this two as well as the cross-dressing kink remain dear to my heart, so I just can't can it and pretend that this story was never written, even knowing that it is far from the best I've ever written


End file.
